Connectors that are attached to shielded cables generally require a means for securely connecting the cable shield to the conductive housing of the connector. Such connection to the shield must occur while one or more central conductors of the cable are connected to contacts of the connector. An emerging use for such connectors is for power cables that can supply current to electric vehicles to recharge their batteries. One current approach uses three separate shielded cables extending to a connector, with the shield of each cable connected to the housing of the connector and with a single central conductor of each cable connected to a contact of the connector. The connector must be designed for mass production at low cost, while reliably connecting to each cable in a manner that facilitate field repairs.